


Maybe a Merry Christmas

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Gen, Holiday Sweaters, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Varie drabble a tema natalizio.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Maybe a Merry Christmas

** Maybe A Merry Christmas **

****

** Just the Snow **

C’è la neve.

Bianca, lenta, silenziosa.

Mi piace.

È Natale, ma l’unico segnale è la neve. Perché non ci sono auguri, non ci sono regali, non c’è nessuna festa.

Solo piani, mormorii, incertezze. E io ci sono in mezzo.

Vince e io stiamo cercando il nostro posto in mezzo a tutto questo, ma non riusciamo a capire che cosa stiamo facendo. Seguiamo Draco, convinti che questo ci porterà da qualche parte, ma rimaniamo fermi, troppo stupidi per delle spiegazioni.

Ricordo quando ogni giorno era uguale al precedente, e in qualche modo a noi piaceva.

Ora, c’è solo la neve.

Buon Natale a me.

** Last Christmas **

Forse non ci sarà un altro Natale.

E forse dovrei sfruttare questi momenti, cercare di trarne il meglio, di raggiungere il picco della vita prima della fine.

Eppure, mi sento vuoto. Ho dipinto un sorriso sul mio volto, da rivolgere a tutti coloro che da me se l’aspettano.

Osservo le pareti intorno a me, permeato da una strana sensazione di ineluttabile, come se sapessi che non le rivedrò ancora a lungo.

È Natale, e dovrebbe essere motivo di gioia.

Una gioia che mi è stata pian piano rubata, divelta dall’animo con poca grazia, una gioia perita insieme alle decisioni che non ho saputo prendere.

Buon ultimo Natale a me.

** Not Good **

_“A Natale, siamo tutti più buoni, Tom”_

Così mi diceva quella sporca Babbana dell’orfanotrofio, con quell’aria impaurita che mi piaceva tanto scorgere sul suo volto.

Così ho sentito ripetere negli anni a venire, da tutti quegli sciocchi che tentavano di insegnarmi cose che non avevo intenzione d’imparare.

Cambiavano le voci, la paura rimaneva sempre la stessa.

A Natale, _loro_ sono tutti più buoni.

E mentre decorazioni, regali e sorrisi si sprecano io vado avanti, come fosse un giorno normale.

Un giorno in cui continuo a ridere di loro, pensando al momento in cui periranno della loro stessa bontà.

Buon Natale a voi. Godetevelo, finché avete ancora qualcosa da festeggiare.

** Smile Again **

Sorriderai, mi dicevo.

Ricorderai che hai una famiglia, che non tutto è perduto, che il tempo si fermerà per concederti la tua ora di libertà.

Erano tutte le promesse infrante, come mi accorsi quando posai lo sguardo sugli occhi di mio figlio, scavati, cerchiati, spenti, al pari di quelli di Lucius.

Il Natale aveva un sapore differente. Eppure eravamo ancora seduti intorno ad un tavolo, fingendo che tutto andasse bene, che non fossimo sull’orlo del baratro.

Finché continuavamo a fingere, era segno che ancora non avevamo ceduto, che ancora potevamo porre fine a quel massacro delle nostre illusioni.

“Buon Natale” mormorai, con un sorriso fallace, ma stavolta intriso di speranza.

** Six Sweaters  **

“Grazie, mamma” il mio tono è laconico, come tutti gli anni. Metto da parte il mio maglione, di un indefinito color grigio topo, e osservo i regali degli altri.

Ci sono solo sei maglioni, quest’anno.

E oggi, in questa mattina fredda e stranamente assolata, sembriamo renderci conto per la prima volta che lui non c’è.

Guardo George, mi aspetto che mi prenda in giro per il mio regalo, come ormai è tradizione.

Ma non esiste più la tradizione, senza la persona che l’ha consolidata.

Tutti noi sorridiamo, ma sui nostri sorrisi si posa inesorabile la sua ombra.

Buon Natale, Fred.

** No War at Christmas **

C’era la guerra, fuori.

Quella sera era tranquilla, eppure l’aria risuonava dell’eco di urla strazianti. Innocenti.

Chiudo gli occhi, sospiro.

Quando li riapro, è come se il mondo circostante non esistesse, come se l’universo fosse racchiuso da queste mura.

Una bambina con i capelli di una vaga sfumatura lilla fissa attonita i suoi regali.

Un uomo le sorride, ed è l’unica cosa che riesco a vedere.

Il Natale è una festa di famiglia, e io l’ho imparato con gli anni.

Ted mi si avvicina, mettendomi un braccio intorno alla spalla.

“Buon Natale” sussurra, ed io gli sorrido. Non ci sono guerre o rimpianti che rovineranno la mia felicità. Non oggi.

** Feels Like Home **

Apro gli occhi e mi guardo intorno.

È strana quella casa.

O forse è solo che non è casa mia, che per la prima volta non passo il Natale con papà.

Spero che stia bene. Quando tutt’e due torneremo a casa, credo che festeggeremo. Lui mi farà vedere il corno, e passeremo una bella giornata insieme.

Apro un cassetto e prendo una foto.

“Andrà tutto bene” dico con convinzione alla mamma, che di rimando sorride e annuisce, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color biondo sporco, così simili ai miei.

Ho ancora lei, e finché continua a sorridermi da quella foto consunta dagli anni, so che posso essere contenta, anche se non sono a casa.

“Buon Natale, mamma.” Non può rispondermi, ma il suo sorriso rimane l’augurio migliore che possa farmi.

** Everyday  **

_Caro Lunastorta..._

Sbuffo. Non mi abituerò mai a quel “Caro”.

Non è da me, non lo è mai stato, e non so che cosa mi stia accadendo adesso. Forse è che tra queste mura, divento una persona diversa.

O forse è vero che lo spirito natalizio è in grado di fare miracoli, persino su di me.

Poso la piuma e sospiro.

Che cosa dovrei dirgli, del resto?

Che il Natale non è una festa, se sono lontano da loro? Da lui?

 _Mi manchi._ È vero. Ma vederlo scritto, chissà perché, rende quest’assenza ancora più pungente.

 _Buon Natale, Remus._ Strappo il pezzo di pergamena con rabbia, e mi alzo dalla scrivania.

Non è davvero una festa, se gli auguri non posso farglieli personalmente.

Un giorno fuggirò da qui, e allora sarà Natale tutti i giorni.

** A Cold Christmas. **

Troppe volte.

Troppe volte ho percorso questo corridoio, senza realmente aver voglia di farlo, troppe volte ho pensato di voltarmi e cominciare a correre, troppe volte mi è mancato il coraggio di farlo. 

Entro in quella stanza, prendendo fiato.

Il Natale, avrebbe dovuto significare calore, affetto, felicità.

E io mi ritrovo davanti a delle luci fredde, con un sorriso che non riesce a nascere, di fronte a due persone distese su dei lettini troppo piccoli.

Due involucri.

Queste sono le mie feste, questa è la prova della mia codardia, che di tanto in tanto mi spinge a desiderare di non vedere più i loro occhi vacui, di poter rimanere al castello, a fingere che a casa ci siano loro ad aspettarmi.

Ma taccio, perché so che fingere non cancella la realtà.

“Buon Natale, mamma” mormoro. Lei alza gli occhi verso di me, ma è come se mi guardasse attraverso.

Non risponde.

E non lo farà mai.

** Want To Run Away **

Per alcuni, la neve vuol dire gioia.

Vuol dire festa, vuol dire vacanza, vuol dire gioco.

Per me, la neve è solo freddo più pungente del solito, che s’insinua fra le pieghe dei miei vestiti troppo grandi, per giungere poi alla carne, alle ossa.

E per proteggermi, sono diventato di ghiaccio a mia volta.

Nell’aria c’è odore di legna bruciata, un’eco di risate infantili, l’atmosfera natalizia che pare potersi toccare con mano.

Vorrei fingere di sbagliare casa, ed intrufolarmi in un’altra famiglia. Poi invece sento la sua voce, come un mesto richiamo, ed entro.

Un albero, senza nessun regalo.

Un camino, senza traccia di fiamme.

Una donna. Piange.

Rimango immobile qualche attimo, poi mi volto per non essere costretto a guardarla.

“Buon Natale”, ma parlo al vuoto davanti a me.

** Nobody’s Christmas **

Buon Natale.

Il Natale della sconfitta.

Il Natale dei sorrisi inesistenti, il Natale della vergogna, il Natale di chi ha ancora un prezzo troppo alto da pagare.

Il Natale di tutti noi, che abbiamo scelto la parte sbagliata, e che quando ce ne siamo accorti non abbiamo potuto fare nulla per mutare la nostra sorte.

Il Natale di chi oggi ripensa alle morti sulla propria coscienza.

E io ripenso a Vincent, quel povero idiota che non è vissuto abbastanza da vivere lo sfacelo di questa festa, oggi del tutto inutile.

Penso a lui, e a tutti quei cadaveri che per me altro non erano che feccia.

Il Marchio non brucia più.

Eppure è come se sentissi il braccio più pesante.

“Buon Natale” dico, con un mormorio strozzato.

Ma non c’è più nessuno a sentirmi.

****

****

** What’s Being a Family? **

È una sensazione strana.

Il Natale è una festa di famiglia, e a questo ormai mi sono abituata.

Solo, non avevo compreso la sottile differenza fra fare parte di una famiglia ed _essere_ una famiglia.

Mi guardo intorno, e i miei sensi vengono colpiti dal calore emanato dal caminetto acceso, dal profumo del cibo che cuoce in forno, dal rumore del mare, colonna sonora di questo Natale imperfetto, ma il migliore che potessi desiderare.

Il migliore, perché a coronare tutto di fronte a me c’è mio marito, il cui volto sfigurato è illuminato da un sorriso, che mi fa dimenticare tutto il resto.

Per una notte, non ci sarà guerra, non ci saranno ferite da curare né morti da piangere.

Adesso, per la prima volta, so di essere la signora Weasley, e questo mi rende immemore di tutto ciò che accade fuori dalle mura di casa _nostra._

“Buon Natale” dico a Bill, ricambiando il suo sorriso. E, ne ho la certezza, lo sarà davvero.


End file.
